mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji Mob
The Jumanji Mob '''was formed by evicted Balrog females with Whiskers rovers in late 2001. For many years the group was led by Javalina and Rangi and became one of the largest groups around. Both Javalina and Rangi were taken by raptors in 2004, and a succession of dominant females rose and fell till Thena became the dominant female. Dominant Pair The oldest of the females Javalina assumed the role of dominant female of the group. The males competed for dominance for a month till finally one of the oldest males Rangi became the dominant male till his death in late 2004. Alan became the next dominant male, After Javalina died, her daughter Aloa became the next dominant female she was overthrown by her litter-mate sister Lua. However Lua was predated by a bird of prey leaving her younger sister Thena as the next dominant female. Current Members The Jumanji have 21 members as of November 2005. Thena (VJJF021) '''Dominant Female Alan (VJJM001) Dominant Male ''' Slick (VJJM008) Lava (VJJM012) Skisk (VJJM016) Milton (VJJM018) Royce (VJJM020) Aldo (VJJM022) Scamp (VJJM023) Maybelle (VJJF024) Kallum (VJJM025) Lexi (VJJF027) Pamline (VJJM028) Malik (VJJM029) VJJM030 VJJM031 VJJF032 VJJF033 VJJP034 VJJP035 VJJP036 All Known Members﻿ List of all meerkats born or joined in the Jumanji. Javalina (VBF020) Cricket (VBF021) Abby (VBF023) Tama (VWM020) Rangi (VWM021) Orgali (VWM022) Montgomery (VWM027) Alan (VJJM001) Judy (VJJF002) Peter (VJJM003) Nora (VJJF004) Tribal Bob (VJJM005) Sarah (VJJF006) Van Pelt (VJJM007) Slick (VJJM008) Lau (VJJF009) Aloa (VJJF010) Mojo (VJJM011) Lava (VJJM012) Shela (VJJF013) Margit (VJJF014) Dora (VJJF015) Skisk (VJJM016) Moa Moa (VJJF017) Milton (VJJM018) Mimi (VJJF019) Royce (VJJM020) Thena (VJJF021) Aldo (VJJM022) Scamp (VJJM023) Maybelle (VJJF024) Kallum (VJJM025) VJJP026 Lexi (VJJF027) Pamline (VJJM028) Malik (VJJM029) VJJM030 VJJM031 VJJF032 VJJF033 VJJP034 VJJP035 VJJP036 ﻿ Rivals The Jumanji's main rivals is the Incubus Mob. They also encounter a wild mob. History '''October 2001: '''Javalina, Cricket and Abby joined Tama, Rangi, Orgali and Montgomery. Javalina became the dominant female. '''November 2001: '''Rangi became the dominant male. '''December 2001: '''Tama and Orgali went roving. '''Janaury 2002: '''Javalina was pregnant. Cricket and Abby was evicted. Tama, Orgali and Montgomery went roving. '''February 2002: Javalina was pregnant. Cricket was evicted once while Abby was evicted three times. Hazel went roving twice. March 2002: '''Javalina gave birth to Alan, Judy and Peter. '''April 2002: '''Tama and Montgomery went roving. '''May 2002: Tama went roving once. One encounter with Incubus. June 2002: '''Javalina was pregnant. Cricket and Abby were evicted. Dopey appeared . '''July 2002: Javalina gave birth to Tribal Bob, Nora and Sarah. Pinkie and Violet appeared. Two encounters Incubus. August 2002: '''Cricket was pregnant. '''Septmber 2002: '''Cricket gave birth to Van Pelt and Slick. '''October 2002: '''Abby was pregnant. Tama went roving. '''November 2002: '''One encounter with Incubus. Abby lost her litter. Tama went roving. '''December 2002: '''Javalina was pregnant. Cricket and Abby were evicted. Tama went roving and was absent. '''Janaury 2003: Javalina gave birth to Shela, Margrit, Dora and Skisk. Javalina gave birth to Lua, Aloa, Mojo and Lava. Tama went roving twice. Febraury 2003: Tama went roving three times. March 2003: '''Abby was pregnant. Tama and Peter went roving. '''April 2003: '''Abby gave birth to Moa Moa, Milton and Mimi. Two encounters with Incabus. '''May 2003: One encounter with a wild mob. Tama, Peter and Alan went roving. June 2003: '''Tama went roving. Margrit was predated. '''July 2003: '''Two encounters with Incubus. '''August 2003: '''Tama, Peter, Alan, Tribal Bob, Van Pelt and Slick went roving. '''September 2003: '''Javalina was pregnat. Cricket, Abby, Judy, Nora and Sarah were evicted. '''October 2003: Javalina gave birth to Royce, Thena and Aldo. November 2003: ''' One encounter with Incubus. Judy was pregnant. '''December 2003: '''Judy lost her litter. Two encounters with Incubus. Peter, Alan, Van Pelt, Slick and Lava went roving. '''Janaury 2004: '''Three encounters with a wild mob and one with Incubus. Peter, Alan, Tribal Bob, Van Pelt, Slick, Lava, Mojo and Skisk went roving. '''February 2004: '''Javalina was pregnant. Judy, Nora, Sarah, Lua, Aloa and Dora were evicted. '''March 2004: Javalina gave birth to Scramp, Maybelle, Kallum and VJJP026. April 2004: '''Peter, Alan, Tribal Bob, Van Pelt, Slick and Lava went roving. '''May 2004: '''VJJP026 was predated. Aloa was pregnant. Two encounters with Incubus. '''June 2004: '''Aloa aborted. '''July 2004: Peter, Tribal Bob and Van Pelt were Last Seen. Three encounters with Incubus. August 2004: '''Javalina was pregnant. Judy, Nora, Sarah and Dora were evicted and left the group. '''September 2004: '''Javalina was pregnant. Lua, Aloa, Shela, Moa Moa and Mimi were evicted. '''October 2004: Javalina gave birth to Lexi, Pamline and Malik. November 2004: '''Alan, Slick, Lava, Mojo, Skisk and Milton went roving. One encounter with Incubus. '''December 2004: '''Rangi died. Alan became the dominant male. Two encounters with Incubus. '''Janaury 2005: Lua aborted. Alan, Slick, Lava, Mojo, Skisk, Milton and Royce went roving. February 2005: '''Javalina died. Aloa became the dominant female. '''March 2005: '''Alan, Slick, Lava, Mojo, Skisk, Milton, Royce and Aldo went roving. '''April 2005: Aloa was pregnant. Lua, Shela, Moa Moa, Mimi and Thena were evicted. May 2005: Aloa gave birth to Fallon, Dake, Ceda and Karen. June 2005: '''Aloa was overthrown by Lua who became the new dominant female. '''July 2005: '''Mojo was predated. '''August 2005: Lua was pregnant. Aloa, Shela, Moa Moa and Mimi were evicted and left the group. September 2005: '''Lua gave birth to Cholo, Riella and Demi. '''October 2005: '''Alan, Slick, Lava, Skisk, Milton, Royce, Aldo, Scamp, Kullam went roving. '''November 2005: Lua was predated. Thena became the dominant female. ﻿ Category:Meerkat Mobs